


Play Nicely

by JFSindel



Category: Street Fighter, Street Fighter II Movie (1994), Street Fighter II V
Genre: Bison doesn't want to get kicked in the face, Bondage, F/F, F/M, Gag, Thighfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JFSindel/pseuds/JFSindel
Summary: M. Bison, after capturing the beautiful Chun Li, has a creative way of using her body for his pleasure without getting kicked in the face. Mainly, her thighs.





	Play Nicely

**Author's Note:**

> This was a celebration of a half-return to Deviantart and it was fair that I made a new story for them. As always, you can email me for requests at jf_sindel@yahoo.com 
> 
> This was a writing exercise to keep the brain smart. I did not forget others. I do not have 25 unfinished stories in my Google Doc files. Don't be ridiculous. You can follow me on @JFSindel as well.

“Oh, please enlighten me on what you're going to do. I’m just so interested.”

Lord M. Bison had leaned against the wall, staring straight at his newest captive: Chun Li. He couldn't help but bully her in this state.

It was absolutely perfect how she wound up in his grasp. Two operatives under his command had enticed the young detective into a bad deal, forcing her to fight for her life. She would have succeeded but the agents had slipped a potential drug into her drink.

Chun Li was tied to the iron bars of the ceiling, dangling helplessly a few feet above the ground. Her boots were tied together and her wrists were chained above her head. The gag in her mouth kept her vile spitting to minimum.

“I have an idea that perhaps you hadn't thought of yet,” Bison said, his smirk curled up like a poisonous snake rearing to bite, “Perhaps you can be very, very nice to me and I'll let you down.”

She glared at him, making him laugh a little. Chun Li was extraordinarily tenacious for a beautiful lady. Her lipstick started to heavily stain her gag, making Bison a little thirsty for her kisses.

However, he knew better. She would definitely bite his tongue off and he really needed to speak frequently, whether business or pleasure. _Mostly_ pleasure as he was happy to show the detective.

Chun Li had struggled with her bonds for the past hour, at least, and Bison had gotten a little hard just watching her rub and chafe her legs together in effort to free them. The bonds around her ankles and calves simply wouldn’t break but it didn’t stop her from trying.

It wasn’t every day that the self-proclaimed Strongest Woman in the World was captured in his dungeon. Usually, he had hock-eyed hicks or cowardly little thugs pissing themselves at the very sight of his posture.

The sheen off her tight pantyhose was giving him second pause. How that material managed to snugly fit her big thighs was a miracle in itself. But Bison certainly wanted to cop a feel around her hips, figuring that her muscles were like prime rib meat in a butcher’s shop: firm, moist, and selvete.

What was really sending the Shadaloo Leader over the edge was watching her hips unintentionally dance as she attempted to shimmy out of her restraints. It was like a belly dancer or concubine moving to the beat of her master’s music as he sat on his throne, catching the attention of the court around her.

The man just couldn’t take it anymore and surely, the Interpol cop would appreciate that. But there was no way in hell that Bison was releasing her legs to get at her body; that was the first ingredient for a bad disaster and jaw surgery after a kick in the face.

After some careful thought, Bison crossed his arms and looked straight at her. Chun Li was starting to grow tired from her movements, getting weaker and weaker. Her hands started to hang limply as her knees were starting to bend under the the weight.

“You can buck and buck, little filly, but you’re not going anywhere.” He admonished her, slightly raising an eyebrow, “I got you for good and I’m going to brand that backside with my symbol if you don’t settle down. Now, how about your start listening to me instead of getting on my nerves with your constant prattling?”

Chun Li viciously said something, muffling words that definitely didn’t sound proper for a young lady. Bison reached out and took her jaw, making her even more violent in her verbiage.

“Alright. Fine. I’ll just leave the door unlocked and let every male in the 100 mile radius know about your predicament. Sound better?” The notorious fighter suggested, making her recoil a bit, “That’s what I thought. You know that you’re a very pretty girl in a very bad situation so let’s play this smart and you’ll walk away.”

She didn’t say anything but Bison squeezed her jaw together a bit, making her face a little fish-like as it puckered into a O-shape.

“Oh, but what do you want, you horrible yet terribly handsome man?!” He lampooned her voice by pitching it excessively higher, making her squint her eyes angrily at him, “I won’t join Shadaloo or betray my friends! All that goody-two shoes spiel you must hear a hundred times a day, Mister Bison!”

Chun Li sounded like she hissed at him but Bison jiggled her head a bit, as if she was a bobblehead doll.

“Well, little darling filly of mine who I would never dream of corrupting,” Bison replied to his own one-sided conversation, “You’re with a full-grown mature stud of a man so what do _you_ think I want? It’s definitely anything that has to do with licking, sucking, and mashing body parts together and I’m not talking about fighting.”

He paused for a second, his brow furrowed a bit.

“Actually, I would still fight you but that’s second on the list.” The Psycho Power user admitted before clearing his throat, “But I don’t trust you for a second to release you. I could throw you farther than I could trust you. I’d trust a fully loaded gun in a game of Russian Roulette than you so here’s the deal: I’m going to put my cock between your legs and fuck your thighs until my balls are drained dry.”

Chun Li had widened her eyes in shock, frantically trying to twist and jolt her body forward to break the bonds but she was unsuccessful. Bison watched for a second before moving his hand down, grabbing her throat.

“Ah, ah, ah. Little untamed filly, I’m not going to extend the offer again. Think about what I said. Play nicely with me and things will be fine. Otherwise, I’ll put a neon arrow sign outside this cell door.” Bison said, scolding her as she struggled for air, “You can dwell on the metaphorical meaning behind me cumming all over your thunder thighs but truthfully, I’m just really hard right now.”

She convulsed a bit, making a stream of tears escape from the corners of her eyes. The very act of vulnerability displayed before him made Bison even more horny, wanting to take out his cock and rub it all over her face.

“I’ll give you about ten seconds to take it or leave it. But during those ten seconds,” Bison continued, his grip tightening, “I really want you to think about this. If you don’t get any pleasure from me dry humping you, then I’ll let you go. You can pretend this never happened. But if you _do_ , by definition, squirt all over your tied up legs then I get to keep you as my little riding pony. All you have to do is be the same goody-two shoes that I’m certain you’ve always been.”

Chun Li looked down at the floor a bit, appearing to think about it rather intently before nodded her head. Bison hummed, almost like he was tittering his tongue to call a horse near him as he undid his belt. She looked rather pissed at his verbal tic, reddening in the face from heightened rage.

He sniggered a bit, “Don’t be so sensitive, darling.”

Bison unzipped his pants, pulling his underwear just enough to release his erect cock. The dickens of his penis sprang to life, making her shocked at the inherent size of that thing. She clearly wasn’t expecting his genetic blessing from the gods.

“Surprised?” The man of power gleefully questioned, “I told you I was quite the stud of a man. All natural too. Your thighs are going to feel so delicious around my girth. I don’t even think I’m going to lubricate it. I want to feel your legs as much as possible.”

Chun Li had gripped her bonds, preparing for the worst as Bison grabbed her by the hips, prodding the thin crease of her legs with the head of his cock. His body moved up against her, bending slightly downwards to accommodate her shorter height. The muscles of her thighs vibrated with every attempt he had to push through the thickness of her powerful legs, making him grunt a bit in delight.

“I bet every man before me couldn’t handle the pressure, hm?” He said with a breathy air in his statement, “Their cocks went limp and dead at the tightness of it? Probably ripped it off too. Don’t worry. That’s not happening.”

He jammed it between her thighs and the meat of her flesh gave way, letting him in between her legs. The top of his cock rubbed against her underwear crotch, making her moan a bit against her will. Bison then pushed her waist more into his pelvic bone, able to slide all the way through to her ass. Chun Li must have had second thoughts as she started to scuffle with his body.

“Now, now,” Bison growled like a panther, holding her waist in his hands, “I said you had to be very nice to me. If you won't play nice then I'll have to tear everything off, pour honey on you, and sell tickets to every man outside this door. Do you want that?”

Chun Li slowly shook her head no. The loose strands of her hair started to come loose, dangling from her half-attached oxhorn on the right side of her face. He pushed her loose hair back, kissing her on the neck as he undid her top. Her dress pins came loose easily, exposing her bare tits to his chest.

Bison started his rhythmic motions, gliding his cock between her legs like it was second nature to him. Chun Li could feel his pre-cum start to drool out, staining her as it started to easily slide in and out. The sounds of his thighs slapping hers as well as the wet fluids made her feel quite sick but in her captor’s case, it was turning him on a bit.

The Shadaloo Commander thought he had gotten a little slice of Heaven. His hands reached down and groped her butt, squeezing her round bottom like Bison was checking a ripe peach in a supermarket. Feeling her cheeks lightly dab against his penis with every thrust, he started to go harder at it with his head buried into her neck. The scent of her pheromones had encouraged him further.

“Mm.” Bison crooked his heated breath straight into her ear, “It's like silk down here with the way my cock is sliding between your thighs. Nice and tight. I bet most men can't even handle the muscle, much less the strength that these thick hindquarters are pulsating with but my cock can.”

Chun Li painfully squeezed her eyes shut, wriggling as he continued to grind between her legs. She could clearly feel his large head poke out the other side of her torn pantyhose.

“Does it make you afraid,” His teeth nipped across the small area beneath her earlobe, “That I only need my dick to beat you? All your years of training and rage turned into a fetish fulfillment for your father's killer? You can fight me as much as you want, my little mare, but I'm just going to use you as my fleshtoy when I beat you. I'll string you to a breeding bench, tie your legs apart, and show you how a little filly like you gets fucked by a stallion.”

Chun Li fought back her stifled choke as he increased his movements, his cock rubbing against her clothed womanhood. Wetness started to soak through, giving him unneeded self-importance.

“That's a good girl,” Her captor said, inhaling her hair scent as he reached up into her scalp, gripping her head hard, “That's my good girl. Come on. Move your body with me. This is what you want. You need a real bastard to put you in your place, don't you? Is that why your cunt is so wet and juicy through your ripped hosiery? I can practically describe every detail and line of your pussy with the way I'm rubbing your needy panties.”

Chun Li turned red with embarrassment, feeling her sexual drive grind against his thick penis as he fucked her harder. She felt like she was a little, naive schoolgirl again; dry humping her pillows and mattress to feel good about new and unknown sensations lingering in her pelvis..

She wanted to spread her legs but she was afraid her body would gush out copious amounts of lubrication and fluids, humiliating her further. Besides, her legs were still tied and Bison didn't want to invade her just yet, it seemed.

Bison's other hand reached below her qipao, gripping her bottom cheek hard in his rough palms. He separated the cheek from its partner just barely enough to free his head more. In her horned up mind, Chun Li realized she had gauged his length wrong and he was bigger than she expected.

Now her body was up against his larger frame, dry humping his cock as he thighfucked her like a champ. Chun Li could smell his cologne; a dark, seductive scent of burning fire and an accent of masculine musk.

“Fuck, you're going to make me lose my load.” Bison grunted in her ear, primal and unforgiving in his lust, “Little filly like you needs to be bred by the biggest beast in the stable. Ass in the air, pussy lips spread wide, and fucked like a new mating pair.”

She whimpered hard, her throat trickling with lust as her body quivered on his masculine rod. Her tight nipples started to grow stiff, making her suddenly afraid that she was about to lose the deal that Bison set her up with. Worming her way up, she tried to lift her aroused pussy off him before he forced her to keep still.

“Don’t even try it.” Bison warned her, his canines now showing, “You’re a toy now.”

Chun Li bit her gag hard, letting out a small cry as he plowed through her tough prowess. Her clitoris was now matching and anticipating his roughness, tensing and relaxing with his lusty stabs. Her pussy clenched, desperately wanting his thick rod inside of her. In moments, the once cold officer of the law was fighting off a powerful orgasm before she relented.

Her fluids flooded out, saturating her pantyhose with her physical neediness. Bison only had a superior smirk on his face, as if he had known all along she would release herself in such a wanton way. She couldn’t even look at his face, sinking in her despair about her imminent future now.

His cock shot off a huge load of cum, spilling it all between her thighs and legs. His first spurt happened as he was pulling it in, getting her ass spotted with his white seed. Bison's next load shot at her pussy lips, making Chun Li feel his wretched cum seep through her underwear and touch her bare skin.

His body jerked a bit, hitting another massive cumshot all down the front of her legs. Chun Li could feel Bison's thick globs of semen drip between her smooth pantyhose, reaching her knees and ankles.

“That was fun, wasn't it?” Bison winked, slapping her ass hard in response, “I’m going to have a real good sleep tonight, imagining my cock taking that tight pussy for the first time. I bet you will too.”

Chun Li refused to look at him but he grabbed her chin, shaking her head forcefully as to mimic her.

“Oh no! I'm a good girl! I don't fuck bad men!” He said in a mocking falsetto voice, “Please don't rape me, Mister Bison! Even though I deserve it for being an uppity little bitch toward you for years and hard dicking might clear out the dusty pipes.”

She sputtered behind her gag, trying to keep her head from spinning from all his fake banter. Bison then released her, patting her cheek.

“I'm going to fuck you every second of every chance I get. The next time all those pathetic little street fighters see you, you're going to be riding my cock and pregnant with my baby. My new win pose is going to be you sucking me off and swallowing my cum. How's that for playing nice with me?” He said in her ear, “But first, you're going to hang here with my cum dripping down your pantyhose and wet panties until I decide to finally take you as my broodmare. And I'll be upstairs, having a nice cup of tea and relaxing in bed, as I think about fucking you up.”

Chun Li cringed, feeling her body unintentionally get excited. Bison grinned, kissing her on the mouth before leaving her alone in her cell.

She regretted ever wearing pantyhose.


End file.
